


Sometime Around Midnight

by parisXisXfalling



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3811894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parisXisXfalling/pseuds/parisXisXfalling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Laura/Carmilla fanfiction based off of a song by the Airborne Toxic Event</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometime Around Midnight

It was Saturday, and I was tired.  
Tired of life.  
Tired of College.  
Tired of my LIT t.a.  
And of course, Betty wanted to go out.  
No, I had said.  
I don't want to, I had said.  
And yet, here I am.

For the first few hours, I didn't even see her. But then, sometime around midnight...

I was starting to lose myself. The room was spinning, and I saw her. Saw her, holding her drink like she worshiped it. I was standing under the blazing lights of the club style lights, and I watched her. Her dark hair, swaying as she danced. I tried to look away, tried to concentrate on something else. But I couldn't. Three months, three months I've spent trying to forget her, and here she is, as all the memories come rushing back. And for a moment I was able to look away, to watch the band play, but I felt it. Her eyes on me. She saw me, and so I turn and walk away, though all I really want to do is go talk to her. I knew she was watching, as she was twisting and turning, as she danced.I wanted to feel her in my arms, I wanted her to look at me with those seduction eyes like she used too.  
I missed the feeling she gave me.  
And now I can't get her out of my head, and suddenly the empty feeling of the alcohol was filled with the emotion of the past and I sighed as the room starts spinning, and I start wavering.  
"Woah," I hear, as a steady hand is placed flat on my back. "You okay?"  
I turn, and suddenly i know that I am not okay. "Uhm, yeah." I said, meeting her coffee brown eyes, and then looking away. I can smell her perfume, and I remember how she looked, pale and naked in my arms.  
"How have you been?" Carmilla asked me, her hand on my shoulder now, steadying me.  
"Okay." I said, shrugging.  
Carmilla led me to the couch and we sat. "How's school?"  
"It's okay."  
"Uhm." I watched Carmilla's face tense in frustration, and then soften. "Okay. That's good." She smiled down at me.  
I shifted in my seat and tucked my hair behind my ear. "How are you?" I asked.

"I'm good," Carmilla smiled at me, and suddenly I felt hopeless and empty.  
She was happy without me.  
"That's good," I say and I smile.  
"Yeah." Carmilla smiled back at me. "I should go, though." Carmilla sighs. "It was nice talking to you, Laura."  
My blood boils as I watch her leave with someone I don't know, and my stomach is in ropes. My friend, my friends, the same ones who dragged me here approached me.  
LaFontaine was the one to speak "What is it?" She asked.  
"Yeah, Laura, you look like you've seen a ghost. Are you okay?" Perry followed up as Betty sat beside me.  
"I'm fine," I say, and contemplate following Carmilla.  
God I needed to touch her.  
I shook my head and stood, in search for more Vodka. "It tastes like love, if you drink enough." it was something Carmilla had once said, and now it was the philosophy I would use to forget her.  
I drunk, and drunk, and drunk, and soon, but it could have been hours later that I was walking under the streetlights, and I was probably too drunk to notice if anyone was staring at me.  
I just have to see her.  
I just have to see her.  
I just have to see her.  
I just have to see her.  
I just have to see her.


End file.
